7 Días
by Corsaria
Summary: Tener una ridícula cantidad de tiempo para sobrevivir a un modelo psicópata de mechón blanco, no es lo que esperaba cuando salí un buen día de casa. Despertar su malsana curiosidad, tampoco. Mi vida se resume a 7 días en lo que todo lo que conocía o creía conocer era una burda fantasía. ¿Sobreviviré? [Completo]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra es de mi entera propiedad, es 100% original, copiar total o parcialmente será de muy mala educación. Me he tomado la libertad de tomar los nombres con muy riguroso cuidado para los propósitos de esta historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad escapa de las manitas de esta autora. :3 **Corsaria.**

 **SIETE DÍA** **S**

 **UNO**

-Solo tienes siete días, siete días para que yo te quite la sucia sangre que llevas dentro, después de eso, cremaré tu cuerpo de tal forma que servirás de carbón para la barbacoa que haré con tu mejor amigo y tu novio. Aún más interesante será cuando traguen tus órganos en ensalada y los vea llorar y vomitarte mientras relato cómo sazoné tu cuerpo con pánico y terror para esa estúpida barbacoa sin sentido en la que yo seré el único que disfrute de los deliciosos resultados - ese maldito hombre solo relataba mi muerte con fría satisfacción.

-Pero si yo estaré muerta, ¿Cómo va a glorificarlo eso? – Pregunté rebelde.

-Tú eres tonta, no entiendes que solo sirves para satisfacer mis placeres que van más allá de la carne – su frío tono calculador me helaba la sangre.

-Pero quieres comerte mis órganos y los de un par de chicos, no ganas nada si ellos no están presentes. ¿No es ridículo mofarse de un muerto cuando éste ni siquiera va a responderte? – Todo y cuánto podía decirle era la triste verdad.

-Estúpida, te voy a castigar – intentó amenazarme con su helado tono.

-Podría suicidarme y eso no te ayudaría- respondí firme.

Él me miró con una lenta y muy calculadora sonrisa - ¿Cómo?-

-Sabes que la cantidad de días que me impones es ridícula, incluso por más terror que me provoques será en vano, me orinaré, apestaré tu comida y así te lo tragarás -

El claro asco que sintió solo pudo darme falsas esperanzas - No te pregunté eso-

-Si te digo cómo me quitaría la vida, no tendría sentido ¿No crees?- Lo desafié.

-Haré algo sencillo, te daré una maratón de SAW, la tortura que más te agrade -

-Si lo haces irás en contra de tu maravilloso plan - lo interrumpí.

-El ganado no piensa – dicho eso me dejó sola, encerrada en un oscuro y húmedo sótano, o almacén, no tengo la más mínima idea, me siento asustada y no sé cómo moriré, pero si pudiera alargar mi vida, de hecho no haría nada que me hiciera sentir peor, es un milagro que no me violara y me tirara por ahí muerta.

"Gané la lotería, me tocó el psicópata con ímpetu de asesino serial" pensé, este sujeto era un tipo alto, me llevaba poco más de una cabeza y eso que yo medía un metro sesenta y ocho, con la contextura de un jugador de tenis y parecía fan de Soul Eater, me recordaba al personaje 'Dead The Kid' con la cuestión blanca que tenía en la cabeza, sus ojos color amatista, entre el azul y púrpura, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Estoy declarando para el CSI? Desestimándolo, era un tío medio pálido tipo Edward, pero más pepón.

Bien, no me enseñaron a mentir ¿Debía sentirme agradecida por haber sido secuestrada por un tío guapo? Pues ¡Da igual! Ignorando mi estúpida diatriba, noté unas ventanas que me llamaban a gritos, una interesante idea se me vino a la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS**

Desperté de alguna forma luego de intentar escapar y terminar colgada de un pie a pocos milímetros del suelo. Ese maldito había dejado una trampa a propósito.

-Es un milagro que no te hubieses roto el cuello - me tiró café y un poco se me metió por la nariz, después de eso casi me rompí el cuello tratando de expulsar el líquido mientras el maldito cortaba la cuerda; la caída la sentí brutal.

-¡Maravilla de las maravillas!- Comentó emocionado y luego lo cortó en seco - No te lo rompiste – su cambio radical de ánimo empezaba a causarme pánico mientras hacía que migajas de lo que parecían galletas de soda me cayeran encima.

Y una ridícula idea se me ocurrió – Podría alimentar a las palomas así – no podía evitar ser más bocazas.

-Buen intento, serán ratas – y no dudó en soltarme un buen número de ellas; me quedé inmóvil mientras trataba de discernir si eran rabiosas, pero eran de color blanco, así que sospeché que eran de algún laboratorio, eso me dijo que el tipo o bien era un científico frustrado o ayudaba a algún científico loco o tenía un TOC de limpieza curioso.

-Deberías estar llorando o sacudiéndote – no estaba ni molesto ni decepcionado, más bien parecía que solo tenía curiosidad de mí.

-Si me muevo, me morderán- solté sin pensar.

Un par de patadas me obligaron a moverme, pero solo aplasté un par de estúpidas ratas, ninguna quería morderme –¡Demonios! – Excepto si había alguna migaja pegada a mi piel.

-Lindo espectáculo – el infeliz observó mi lucha entre ceder al pánico y quedarme inmóvil, mientras yo juraba a mis adentros, no le daría más satisfacción de la que ya tenía.

-Esos ojitos no lloran-

-¿No has escuchado de la acupuntura?- Esas malditas no deseaban comer mi carne, felizmente.

-Siempre quise saber, pero tú no clavarías una aguja en mí, solo irías por mi yugular-

-Es cierto, clavaría tantas agujas en tu aorta que se inflaría tanto hasta reventar, sería tan doloroso que ni siquiera podrías moverte -

-Excelente, vamos a probarlo con un nuevo sujeto – maldita sea, se largó como si fuera a la tienda por un descuento y sospechaba que me haría ejecutar a alguien para él.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES**

Pasó más de un día, en el que no pude con el hambre, llevaba buen tiempo sin que mi mente procesara algún alimento, así que ataqué una rata, luego de vomitarla traté de ir por otra – Asquerosa, ¿Sabes lo que tendré que hacer para quitarte ese hediondo sabor de mi mente?-

Ahora si estaba furioso, pero tenía un costal a su lado, sabía qué había en ese costal porque yo había llegado de la misma manera a este lugar, luego de entrar a una estúpida droguería.

-¿Mucha clientela? - Mascullé repudiando a mi profesor de biología, gracias a él estaba metida aquí, si no hubiera dejado esa tarea en primer lugar, no habría ido a comprar nada y no me habría cruzado en el camino de este psicópata asesino serial.

Tiró el costal a mi dirección antes de coger una cadena, esto dolería de alguna forma u otra, eso lo sabía.

-Verás, te quitarás tus asquerosos trapos y me seguirás –

-No- me sorprende que me importe más mi virtud que mi propia vida, pero solo podía mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Te di una orden – apretó las cadenas

Y decidí apelar a mi raciocinio -Un moretón de cadena coagulará mi sangre, me moveré de tal forma que ese coágulo podría llegar a mis pulmones o corazón, moriría instantáneamente y sería enteramente feliz -

Me roció con algo porque no recuerdo más.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO**

Desperté desnuda en una extraña habitación, OK, tenía un moño rosa adornando mi cuello – ¡Auxilio! – Solo había una puerta y no había mobiliario, nada que me ayudara a escapar o cubrir mi cuerpo, ni siquiera una alfombra, solo había un piso de cerámica con motivos parquet y mucha pared blanca.

La puerta se abrió provocando que intentara cubrir mis miserias con mis extremidades – Solo estás tú mascota – genial, había ascendido de puesto – vas a vestirte como un monje Shaolín – me tiró la ropa y salió con una extraña sonrisa, ¿Estirar los labios puede considerarse así?

Ya sospechaba por qué motivo ese sujeto había elegido esa ropa, pero era mejor a estar sin nada; luego de ponérmela, el sujeto abrió la puerta, creo que me estaba espiando y eso me dio nauseas.

-Le harás al ganado lo que me dijiste –

Lo miré fijamente sin dar un solo paso – No sé –

-¿Y qué? – Eso me aterró más que el mero hecho de ser su ayudante mascota - Solo practica hasta que te salga, luego de eso lo grabaré y lo pasaré a youtube, será la primera leyenda urbana que sea verdad – me parecía que estaba algo motivado con eso.

-Te olvidas de la casa Matusita, el chupa cabra, el demonio de Tasmania y pie grande – él rodó los ojos.

Terminé roseada de nuevo y perdí el conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO**

Desperté en el mismo cuarto y sin ropa; sí, el estúpido lazo estaba en mi cuello otra vez; miré hacia la puerta y me di con la sorpresa de que había una bolsa de papel con algo dentro, por mi mente solo circulaba una frase: "Enjoy it!"

Al abrir la bolsa, casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo - Bagstardo- y mi viejo problema del 'bags' volvió como por arte de magia aumentando mi frustración.

Observé el contenido con desconcierto, era una especie de traje de gato de cuero y por como lo veía no cubría en nada mi cuerpo.

-Juro que preferiría la bolsa de papel – mascullé mientras me vestía con ese engorroso traje; se me había metido en la cabeza que podría empujarlo en cuanto abriera la puerta.

Y como una invocación, ésta se comenzó a abrir; yo solo me lancé como un jugador de fútbol americano con toda la fuerza que tenía, era un maravilloso plan organizado en cuestión de improvisados segundos que terminó con la descarga eléctrica de un táser ¡Esa maldita cosa de defensa personal no me defendía a mí, la víctima!


	6. Chapter 6

**SEIS**

Desperté otra vez desnuda, con el moño y mi nuca adolorida, ni siquiera estaba segura de en dónde me encontraba, el sujeto estaba sentado en una especie silla disfrutando del espectáculo que hacía para cubrir mi desdichado cuerpo.

-Que linda mascota, ahora tiene pánico escénico – le enseñé el dedo medio en cuanto lo dijo y eso le quitó la linda sonrisa de la cara.

-Si tuvieras una vida tendrías bagstante diversión – ladré sintiéndome peor al no poder contener mi pánico y eso lo hiso sonreír más.

-Es interesante como esa aberración tuya por tus defectos es la causante del 'bags'- La sangre se me heló – Te cantaban 'la chica Starbags' en la primaria, la letra era muy pegajosa – un acosador, solo podía ser eso, un acosador psicópata de la primaria.

-No sé de qué hablas – solo podía defenderme antes de aceptar semejante verdad.

El sujeto se levantó del asiento como un gato perezoso y clavó su fría mirada en mí – a tu novio le gusta cantarlo cada vez que se revuelca con otra – las lágrimas se estrellaron contra mis párpados luchando por salir, no lo permitiría, sabía que este sujeto me quería agarrar por algún lado débil; no lo permitiré.

-Es una pena mascota, solo te quedan dos días, me sorprende cómo han transcurrido y solo te haces más problemática – lo miré con furia y él solo se encogió de hombros – Alimentarte me divierte, llevarte al baño es algo desagradable pero supongo que la parte del baño tiene sus beneficios –

Estallé, fui por la silla y se la lancé con tanta fuerza que luego solo podía sostenerme de rodillas al suelo, obviamente no le había dado al bagstardo animal pero algo en su cara había cambiado.

-Aquí es cuando pataleas y lloras como una posesa –

Grité tan fuerte como pude y como dieron mis pulmones – ¡Podrás acabar con mi vida pero no te daré la satisfacción que bugscas! – La puerta se cerró cuando él salió.


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE**

Pasé las siguientes horas examinando mi cuerpo, no había nada diferente, todo estaba en su lugar, incluso no tenía marcas de pinchazos en las venas de mis brazos – excepto por mi nuca, mi garganta y algunos moretones corporales todo está bien -

-Debí dejarte con las orejas, así te pareces a un lindo gatito – la voz de ese sujeto me estaba comenzando a hartar, había entrado como un fantasma – Hoy empieza tu maratón de 'SAW' – no lo miré, estoy en el plan de la ley del hielo.

Una de las paredes comenzó a vibrar antes de correrse a un lado y luego apareció una pantalla LED de 32 pulgadas, solo lo vi por el rabillo del ojo.

-No te llama la atención, qué interesante – seguí ignorándolo – Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes electrodomésticos decentes, casi parece que vives con un cavernícola – Mi televisor herencia de la abuela Niki no tenía nada que ver con el tema, pero ese bagstardo infeliz ya me estaba tocando el nervio otra vez.

Encendió el LED y la imagen que vi me sacó un jadeo de la garganta – ¡Ayúdenme! - Gritaba el mismo sujeto que había traído el otro día, ahora estaba atado a un retrete completamente vegstido, pero tenía las piernas atadas a la bagse y los bragzos atados a su espalda.

-Tiene un hueco en la parte trasera del pantalón y del calzoncillo – Aclaró el sujeto a ninguna pregunta en particular, yo no le pregunté nada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza?- Le grité muy frustrada - ¿Un hueco para que defeque y de paso un retrete para su comodidad? – Él parecía orgulloso de haberlo pensado.

-La mejor parte es la que verás en un par de minutos – yo me agazapé de terror, dos niñas habían ingresado a la extraña habitación en donde se encontraba el sujeto, cuando se encendió una tenue luz, mostraron paredes decoradas con dulces reales, incluso el inodoro parecía haber sido hecho con caramelo de menta si lo pensabas de esa forma; yo no estaba muy segura de qué tan lejos podía llegar mi captor, esto estaba a punto de convertirse en un infierno.

-¿No se supone que solo estaría yo en el menú? ¿Por qué las niñas? – Él no me respondió -¿Por qué? – Insistí.

-Es un pedófilo, ¿No es bueno castigar a un pedófilo con aquello que le encanta?- Mi estómago se contrajo.

En la pantalla se veía como las niñas vestidas con curiosos vestidos cantaban dando brincos a su alrededor mientras el sujeto continuaba gritando –Sabes que las niñas no llenarán tu satisfacción – le rogué.

-¿Pero eso a quién le importa? – Su indiferencia fue como un puñal para mí.

 _-Si me sacan les daré un premio –_ el hombre continuaba rogando a las niñas mientras éstas parecían decirle algo, hasta que una de ellas se acercó y le bajó el cierre del pantalón, el maldito animal había empezado a sonreír en complicidad – _Después podremos divertirnos, ahora sáquenme linduras_ \- asqueada miré a la otra niña para ver su rostro, pero noté que había sacado un táser y no dudó en aplicárselo al animal justamente dentro del cierre, el chillido fue potente, mientras las niñas reían.

 _-Papi dijo que le encantaría ver esta_ parte – el hombre le soltó una larga cadena de groserías tratando inútilmente de cubrir su sensible zona, mientras que el sujeto a mi lado parecía mirar la escena con ternura; yo solo sentía como mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.

 _-Se hizo pipi hermana, ¿Qué pasará si le cae electricidad_?- Le dijo la que portaba el arma con suma curiosidad, yo no podía salir de mi confusión, había algo raro en esa escena.

 _La otra niña sacó algo de un bolsillo enseñando un pequeño paquete - ¡Papi dijo que podíamos jugar a la acupuntura con él, probemos con estas agujas! –_ Giré a verlo sumamente aterrada.

-Yo lo haré, pero sácalas de ahí – él me enarcó una ceja retándome a obligarlo.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, además, esos tres tienen algo pendiente – continuó de pie observando la escena.

Giré para verlos, el pedófilo tenía las agujas insertadas en su cuello de una manera tan precisa que me escarapeló el cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que algo en eso no estaba bien –Esas dos no son niñas –

Él apagó la pantalla y la guardó de vuelta a su lugar con la ayuda de un control remoto –Siempre lo arruinas todo, ahora sé por qué te engaña – lo ignoré mirando solo a la salida – Esas dos son enanas, tienen el defecto de parecer niñas y suelen trabajar en un club privado brindando servicios VIP, un día, este sujeto las encontró y pensó que eran niñas reales; cuando se dio cuenta que no lo eran las atacó cuando salieron del club hasta casi matarlas – su mirada se centró en mí -¿Lista para dormir?-

Lo miré confundida - ¿Qué? - En serio, ¿Qué clase de historia era esa?, ¡Este sujeto me estaba tomando el pelo!

-No, lo mejor para dormir será que veas qué está haciendo exactamente tu novio y tu mejor amigo en estos momentos – me tiró un control remoto en el que sólo habían unos cuantos botones – Diles adiós porque mañana será un buen día para pasar tus últimas horas – de nada serviría lanzarme a la carrera, él estaba claramente armado con el Táser y yo no quería otra descarga, eran probablemente mis últimas horas de vida – Me encanta cuando piensas que puedes contra lo imposible – lo fulminé con la mirada y él solo se largó despreocupadamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO**

Me quedé pensando porqué me había dado ese control remoto, tenía la certeza de que ese tipo ya había capturado a alguien más, quizás Dereck o Camilo, pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería afrontar la realidad "¿Y si están bien? ¿Y si solo es una cinta de ellos buscándome? ¿Si están hablando con él sin saber que es el secuestrador?" Me estremecía más y más.

-Mi alma saldrá del foso que me tires para arruinar tu existencia - y estaba claramente convencida de que eso haría y que el tío lo había escuchado.

El sudor de mis manos había vuelvo resbaloso el pequeño aparato; el bagstardo solo había aumentado mi pánico al darme mi última visión de mis seres queridos, tomé la decisión y en cuanto se encendió el televisor sentí como si mi mandíbula se cayera al suelo y mi pecho se contrajera hasta lo imposible - ¡MALDITO BAGSTARDO! –


	9. Chapter 9

**REFLEXIONANDO**

Y ahí estaba yo, tomando mi ducha matutina para quitar la piel muerta de mi cuerpo, primero con el jabón exfoliante, luego el jabón antibacterial, - porque nunca se sabe con estos gérmenes evolucionados - y al final con el humectante para proteger mi delicada piel, siempre en ese orden garantizo mi buena salud – Es hora del shampoo baby Jhonnson -

Meneo la cabeza pensando en Margot y su peculiar forma de ser mientras me aplico el acondicionador; en un primer instante, la chica parecía ser una más del montón, pero no había sido explotada adecuadamente – No ha dado provechosa información y es muy problemática- reflexiono con malestar.

Debía limpiarla todo el tiempo, de remate el sótano era antihigiénico pero quería que escupiera todo - Solo me escupió a la cara a la menor oportunidad – Ella no sabía absolutamente nada y mis últimos planes se habían convertido en privarla, aplicarle el sedante, alimentarla y limpiarla, esto último era lo más pesado - ¿Cargar un peso muerto y moverlo de aquí para allá? - La primera vez me pareció divertido, la segunda improvisé con la silla, a la tercera vez improvisé una camilla, desparramé el jabón líquido antibacterial y aclaré todo con la rociadora portátil de la ducha, la secadora hacía el resto ahorrándome el malgasto de papel toalla - Y solo fue el primer día – suspiré mientras me aclaraba el cabello.

 _-¡MALDITO BAGSTARDO! -_

Música para mis oídos –Pero eso era lo que querías ver, no lo que yo quiero mostrarte, sé paciente mascota – sonreí pensando que quizás hubiese dejado un par de paquetes de Cléenex pero sabía qué podría tratar de hacer – Querría suicidarse tragando papel, por suerte el lazo es de papel cebolla – esa chica era muy peligrosa para sí misma, aun no entiendo cómo ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

-Si ella no tiene nada que ver con esos dos, sería una víctima más – y secretamente era lo que yo esperaba, aunque sospecho que me he pasado de la raya; salí de la ducha envolviéndome la cintura con la toalla, debía recordar traer el maletín con mi muda la próxima vez .


	10. Chapter 10

**NUEVE**

Las imágenes pasaban frente a mis ojos mientras escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba en aquel video:

 _-Detective Bags, qué curioso apellido –_ Dereck lo miraba obviamente recordando mi pasado.

 _-Sólo responda mis preguntas –_ insistió en modo profesional.

 _-No sé si ella ha tenido problemas con alguien, siempre ha sido amable con todo el mundo_ – admitía mi novio Dereck.

- _Ella siempre ha estado en casa cuando está de vacaciones, no entiendo su pregunta –_ mi mejor amigo Camilo también se veía preocupado.

Un tío uniformado, llevaba la chaqueta verde policial y un sombrero de policía, por su voz sabía que era él – _Si no te ha dejado, entonces podríamos atribuirlo a un secuestro, pero aún no hay una llamada o un indicio, ¿Está seguro que no tiene problemas con drogas o malas juntas, un vicio? -_ No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Dereck siguió defendiendo mi honor ante todas las especulaciones del 'detective Bags', esa bagsura estaba usando mi problema como apodo.

– _En serio oficial, mejor chica que Margarita no va a encontrar, incluso le iba a pedir matrimonio el día en que desapareció_ – me cubrí los labios conteniendo un gemido de dolor que se había formado en mi pecho, mientras él continuaba – _Incluso íbamos a ir de viaje, mire_ – Dereck sacó dos billetes de avión y Bagstardo lo revisó con cuidado.

- _Comprado justo el mismo día y es para el próximo mes –_ miró de reojo a la cámara escondida como esperando que yo lo viera, pero eso me pareció extraño, Dereck sabía que yo empezaba la universidad la próxima semana y empezaba el proyecto de tesis ¿Por qué debería faltar?

 _-Sí, ella esperaba tomarse el semestre –_ yo no podía dejar el semestre porque estaba terminando la carrera.

 _-¿Dereck?_ – Sé que no me escucharía pero ¿Qué rayos decía? Camilo estaba callado y no despegaba los ojos de Bagstado _\- Quizás ya lo saben, que ese imbécil que tienen frente es mi secuestrador_ – murmuré.

- _Vamos a verificar sus coartadas, pero me temo que son sospechosos de su desaparición hasta juntar más pruebas_ – el infeliz se levantó quitándose el quepí para rascarse la cabeza, tenía ese estúpido mechón de cabello blanco que sobresalía sobre su coronilla hasta caer por su frente, yo pensaba que se lo hacía a propósito - _¿No viven aquí, verdad?_ – Ellos vivían en el otro lado de la ciudad.

 _-Acabábamos de mudarnos unos pocos días antes de que ella desapareciera_ – mi cuerpo se estremeció, no entendía por qué la franqueza a tantas mentiras.

Terminé parada de pie lo más cerca de la pantalla para no perder ningún detalle, sin embargo mi captor se retiró poco después rociando Lysol al pomo de la puerta antes de salir.

La grabación pasó a otras escenas que me dejaron helada por completo, Dereck y Camilo estaban con otras chicas, todas las escenas estaban fechadas con días e incluso meses antes de mi rapto y durante mi secuestro, mi estómago me dio arcadas, a todas las había conocido de alguna u otra forma; ellos sonreían a la cámara mientras cometían esos horrorosos actos en casa de ellos, incluso en mi casa ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?

 _-¡Saluda a la cámara cielo!-_ La voz de Dereck me atravesó el cráneo mientras esa nueva faceta suya era revelada en la película.


	11. Chapter 11

**DIEZ**

-Bagsta – apretaba el botón del control remoto para apagar la pantalla pero no me obedecía, me incliné para apagarlo manualmente pero tampoco funcionaba, el volumen se hacía cada vez más alto y los gritos de las chicas y los de ellos se clavaban en lo más profundo de mi mente – ¡BAGSTA! – Lancé el control contra la pantalla rajándola un poco y como un alivio las escenas terminaron hasta una grabación con el día actual, era lunes diecinueve, yo había desaparecido el lunes doce.

La nueva escena me desconectó totalmente de mi cordura, ¡Ellos dos eran otros monstruos! Estaban seleccionando a la próxima chica de mi agenda y en mi propia habitación ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Todas esas chicas diciendo que se iban de viaje.

-Me iban a matar- y ahora entendía que el psicópata solo había dado conmigo por pura casualidad, había comenzado a acosarme y había descubierto lo que hacían estos dos monstruos, por eso me decía mascota – Yo no sabía nada pero atraía a otras chicas sin darme cuenta o no sé, aun no lo entiendo -

En mi cabeza tenía la idea de que debía matarlos a todos, tenía que hacer algo, primero escaparía de aquí y luego, haría algo después, los denunciaría aunque me arrastraran con ellos.

Llegué a una única conclusión - ¡PRIMERO TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO INFELIZ! – En mi furia, arranqué la pantalla lanzándola contra el suelo sin pensármelo dos veces, el escándalo llamó la atención del psicópata porque la puerta se abrió de repente, él estaba en toalla – No pude haberlo deseado mejor – murmuré mientras cogía un trozo de vidrio de la pantalla con mi mano.

-Deberías estar llorando – él no parecía nada complacido, pero yo lo iba a complacer utilizándolo de conejo de indias.

 _-¿Qué diablos has hecho ahora Merri? –_ Otro sujeto entró a mi campo de visión, por lo que no dudé en coger otro trozo – ¡Dios Santo! -

-Se supone que no debías venir a esta casa Elías – La voz monótona de Bags no escondía su enfado.

-¿Que no debía? – El tío rubio parecía sorprendido pero no me dejaría engañar – Tienes a una esclava desnuda y psicótica aquí, explícate – reclamó casi al borde de la histeria desenfundando su arma y para armar más confusión le apuntó a Bags - ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –

Bags se miró, me miró a mí sonriendo como un psicópata y se encogió de hombros – Solo resuelvo un caso, ya me ves – el arma se cargó mientras mi respiración se aceleraba, no estaba segura si era una actuación o no, ya no estaba segura de nada, solo sabía que debía escapar de aquel lugar y pedir ayuda, si fuera posible asesinando a Bags y a este nuevo sujeto en el proceso.

-Espera señorita, cúbrete con mi casaca – me tendió la que tenía puesta pero yo me aparté instintivamente, no sería engañada de nuevo – No te haré daño – miró a Bags que se daba media vuelta hacia el pasillo – ¡Y tú no te muevas!- Bags suspiró como si eso sucediera a diario.

-No empecemos ahora, estoy desnudo tratando de esconder una erección Eli – Eso bagstó para que me lanzara hacia él con los dos fragmentos clavados en mis ensangrentadas manos.

Bags, Merri o como sea que se llame se giró sorprendido atrapándome por breves segundos, la sangre, mi sangre le había salpicado encima, habíamos caído al suelo y yo solo me enfocaba en tratar de cortarlo en pedacitos, por desgracia fui apartada del infeliz muy rápido, forcejeé y grité como una desquiciada hasta que perdí la conciencia.


	12. Chapter 12

**ONCE**

 _-Despertará en cualquier momento, pero no esperen que pueda declarar -_ esa voz femenina me despertó, me siento confundida y no sé por qué se supone que debería estar haciendo algo.

-Margarita Poma, ya estás a salvo – esa voz la conozco, pero aún no veo bien.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto tratando de levantarme.

-Perdiste el control y Elías te aplicó una técnica de –

-Estás bien y es lo que cuenta, gracias Merri – el otro parecía enfadado al cortar su comentario.

-Pero dijeron que estaba con un sedante por sus secuestradores – agregó la mujer cotilla haciéndome pensar en sus palabras.

-Detalles – escupió el que parecía ser Merri, no lo notaba muy emocionado con todo lo que sucedía.

-Bags – me vino el apelativo de repente y forcé la visión hacia esa estoica figura que estaba de pie en la puerta – Psicópata infeliz, eres un maldito policía – Elías no estaba muy emocionado de que recobrara la memoria tan pronto, mi visión volvía de nuevo al igual que mis recuerdos.

-Margot, entiendes que eras el cebo de un par de violadores y estafadores al punto que parecías su cómplice – Bags estaba chequeando algo en su teléfono mientras hablaba – ya tienen la orden de arresto, estarán llegando pronto a tu casa para llevarlos bajo custodia, tu declaración bastará para enterrarlos en la cárcel hasta que los interrogue – esa maldita sonrisita le salió muy siniestra.

Las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza y sentí nauseas – Tú no te quedaste atrás – escupí.

-Soy humano, puedo cometer errores – me dijo con una expresión seria y para nada arrepentido.

-Merri, no es momento de excusas, tendrás que declarar por lo que ha sucedido – intervino el tipo rubio como si yo solo hubiera sido un mero contratiempo y no un rehén en esa maldita casa.

-Ahora sé que no eres una mascota – debía sentirme herida, pero sabía a qué se refería Bags, este psicópata uniformado había pensado que yo tenía algo que ver con los pasatiempos de Dereck y Camilo, atrayendo a estúpidas chicas para ellos dos.

-Merri, te he dicho mil veces que esos métodos tuyos son demasiado –

-Lo que digas – Bags marcó un número con su móvil y Elías le quitó el aparato antes de que apretara la tecla 'Send'.

-Sé qué harás idiota, esta vez tendré que intervenir, apretó la tecla de cancelar y su rostro se puso pálido al ver el mensaje que apareció en pantalla, Bags se encogió de hombros mientras recuperaba el teléfono de un paralizado Elías y contestaba una llamada que ingresó a los pocos segundos.

-¿Explotó la casa entera? – Comprobó el bagstardo, yo lo miré boquiabierta – Sin sobrevivientes, ya veo, no, apliquen el procedimiento estándar pero asegúrense de que estaban sólo esos dos cuando ocurrió –

Un par de horas después sabría que Dereck y Camilo habían tenido un gran historial delictivo en varios países, que mi psicópata secuestrador era un detective de secuestros y su amigo era su compañero, el cual solo sabía de sus trabajos 'extracurriculares' al noventa por ciento.

Merri se hace llamar Bags, no podía culparlo por tener semejante nombre, también era convenientemente igual a mi trauma verbal, pero aún me debía una revancha por casi asesinarme al pensar que yo era parte de las fechorías de Dereck y Camilo.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPÍLOGO**

-Hoy te dan el alta Margarita, ¿Aunque no se supone que debes denunciar a Merri? – Elías no había dudado en acosarme con esa pregunta durante la semana que había estado internada.

-Sé por qué lo hizo Eli, es más, él pensaba que yo era una cómplice de esos dos – y me dolía el corazón cada vez que cerraba los ojos y los veía sonreírme.

Había una tableta de chocolate Hershey's sobre la cama con una tarjeta doblada encima, sabía de quién era porque lo había estado haciendo todos los días, aunque había sido desde comida chatarra hasta comida elaborada; cogí la nota y me enfurecí al ver su contenido, era un estúpido garabato de perro ladrando en la parte central – ¿En son de disculpa, no? – Ironicé.

-¿Qué dices? – No sé cómo Elías pudo llegar a ser detective de secuestros, nunca captaba nada de lo que decía o hacía.

Revisé la tarjeta ignorando a Elías y vi a una pequeña cabeza de gato garabateada en una esquina que había tapado con mi dedo pulgar, pero eso no salvaba el mal significado que había captado en primer lugar.

-¿Lista para volver? – Bags entraba a la habitación como si no hubiese hecho nada, yo solo me le acerqué y estrellé un puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo.

-Eso es por todo lo que has hecho idiota – Abrí el chocolate y lo enterré en su boca cuando empezó a hablar – Y esto por la estúpida tarjeta -

-Ustedes dos me dan miedo – Elías comenzó a acomodarse la corbata inseguro, yo sabía que él cuidaba de que el psicópata que tenía por amigo no asesinara a alguien.

"Pero dudo que haya podido evitar mucho" pensé, eso era como tapar el sol con un dedo.

-Te llevaremos a tu nueva casa Margot – fulminé a Bags con la mirada y luego sonreí con malicia.

-Espero que tenga un buen lugar en el jardín, amo – y él me sonrió en respuesta.

-Te agradará más el tapete frente a la chimenea – me respondió.

Eli continuaba sin prestarnos mucha atención - No te preocupes Margarita, ya avisamos a tu familia sobre tu nueva dirección, irán a verte este fin de semana – eso fue un bombazo para mí, mi familia era especial, imperativa y para nada amigable, lo último que esperaba es que vinieran y se apoderaran de mi vida otra vez.

-Pálida, sudorosa y pupilas dilatadas; te dije que era mala idea Eli – Bags no me ayudaba, no entendía el nivel del problema – No te preocupes, estarás bien conmigo – me estremecí al escucharlo.

-¿Qué tramas?- Preguntamos Eli y yo al mismo tiempo.

Bags sonrió con tal malicia que yo juraba que era un completo psicótico, acarició mi rostro con mucha familiaridad provocando que mi corazón se atorara en mi garganta – Es un favor a una vieja amiga de la infancia -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta es la primera historia de esta pequeña mini saga, espero les haya llamado la atención. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

El segundo título ya está listo y será publicado el viernes 16, el título es: **En el hospital**

Porque ningún final tiene lindos unicornios y pasteles de boda. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
